


a father fox and his twin kits

by hiyatoots



Series: all about haikyuu -- problematic content [nsfw] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Conflicted Kita Shinsuke, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Parent/Twins Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Switch Miya Atsumu, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyatoots/pseuds/hiyatoots
Summary: shinsuke is a single father taking care of his high school twins, atsumu and osamu that are slightly obsessed with him.not a fanfiction with a coherent order -- just chapters of shenanigans within their lives.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: all about haikyuu -- problematic content [nsfw] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969513
Comments: 35
Kudos: 164





	1. in the beginning, it was the three of us

> ❝ i crave you, not like an addiction but an obsession. ❞ -- unknown.
> 
> content warning: incest, underage
> 
> **third person point of view.**
> 
> * * *

Kita remembers every detail of the day his bundles of joy were born. That signature hospital smell of latex gloves and lemon disinfectant mixed with the intense aftermath of childbirth. There were tears; some were his own in response to his wife squeezing his hand with mysterious strength as she strained another push. The room had explosive energy with the nurse running here, the doctor yelling there, and the lights making the room way hotter than it already was. But Kita was focused on one thing -- seeing the faces of his little boys. Atsumu was first, and he came into the world fighting, his eyes shut, just screaming for attention before latching onto his mother's nipples for sustenance. Kita knew he would cause trouble; even after being fed, he continued crying till he was cuddled up in his father's arms. Then it was another waiting game. Osamu was stubborn, taking way longer to be coaxed out of his mother's birth canal even with all her huffing and pushing. When the words "emergency c-section" slipped from the nurse's murmuring lips, Kita feared the worst. But it seemed like it was the push that Osamu needed; his head suddenly crowning before being scooped in the doctor's arms. The cooing started as the nurse complimented the boy's features, ironic since the boys were identical twins. Then the silence came. An eerie silence is broken by the doctor's deafening taps as he patted Osamu's back hurriedly, desperately trying to get him to breathe. 

**1...2...3…**

_Please._

And finally, Osamu's cry abruptly came from his mouth, not as shrill as Atsumu, but it was as if an angel screamed out. He barely fitted in his mother's arms, way pudgier than his older brother with rounder cheeks and chunky arms. Osamu was the first to open his eyes between the twins when he was placed in Kita's embrace. Those warm brown eyes that seemed like they could do no wrong encaptured the crying father. If love, at first sight, was real, then it must be in this very moment. His twins swaddled in their hospital blankets, their round faces mirroring each other perfectly. He couldn't wish for more, celebrating this joyous occasion with the love of his life. But Kita's paradise was wrapped in fool's gold, blinded by happiness -- he ignored all the signs. The late-night trips she disguised as "breathers," the constant smiling at her phone, and her disinterest in engaging with their twins. Suspicion caused arguments that always ended in Kita apologizing and doing everything to make her feel better. And the paradise disappeared. Disappeared with her out the door and to the car of a young man with a white Porsche. The hard times came. Kita was already a stay-at-home dad; he knew how to take care of his kids but having to get a job while caring for needy twins was hard.

However, their neediness was the only thing that kept him upright, made him feel **whole again** , and even throughout his troubles, he never missed a moment with them. Kita was there for their first steps -- Osamu caught his balance quickly without any help while Atsumu insisted on being picked up until he hit one year old. When they went to preschool and Osamu clung to his legs, attempting to escape the teacher's sight, while Atsumu immediately ran to the first kid he saw whose hair mirrored lowered fox ears. Kita remembers dyeing their hair; bleach splattered on his favorite shirt that became, even more, _his favorite shirt_ that he keeps hung in the back of his closet. 

The twins were his solace, helping him even more than he thought they would when battling prejudice looks from passersby as he walked his children to school. Failing one after another job interview and handling his several messy breakups -- his boys were there. They reminded him that he was capable of being loved by littering sloppy kisses on his face, wiping his tears with their stubby fingers, and Atsumu soothing him by squeezing the life out of him or Osamu making his favorite food.

You could say that Kita was obsessed first. How couldn't he help be obsessed with his boys who looked at their father like he was their world, like he couldn't do anything wrong? And he would spoil them by feeding them sweets till their stomach hurt, letting them sleep in his bed anytime they wanted and taking baths till they couldn't fit in the tub. The boundaries were never set. If he set rules since the beginning, maybe the ones that are obsessed now wouldn't be his own kids. 

* * *

"Atsumu, Osamu. Wake up," Shinsuke shook his twins lightly, who was nestled in the crook of his arms. Atsumu barely stirred while Osamu opened his tired eyes slowly with an asymmetrical blink. Those dark eyes captured Shinsuke's attention, _they always did_ , but he held his blank expression compared to Osamu's deadpanned one much better. "Morning, 'Samu," The twin's nickname came out soft, barely heard, which caused Samu to close his eyes, nestling deeper into Shinsuke's arm as he breathed out a sigh of annoyance. "Get up-" Atsumu swung his legs over Kita's body, his twin following his movements, and on cue, Atsumu began whining, "I don't wanna." 

"Atsumu."

"No."

"Please-" Shinsuke's words were just caught off as Atsumu continued yelling in his ear, his legs' grip tighter across his body, enough for him to wince. Atsumu expressed annoyance, furrowed eyebrows, and upturned lips like he didn't just scream centimeters from his father's ears. Even Osamu showed displeasure from his brother's sudden yelling but decided to continue with their charade. "Do you not like us being here, dad?" Kita's eyes widened, breaking his blank exterior for a second when he felt Osamu's gruff voice on his neck, his lips almost kissing his skin. This is dangerous; that is all he could think about as the younger twin's breath still tickled his sensitive spots, his teeth teasing and pinching his throat. Shinsuke strained to get away from it at first, and that is when Atsumu played his role, using his leg to straddle his father before saying, "Ya heard Samu'. Do ya not like us being here? Why won't you let us stay, huh?". Kita couldn't focus on anything but Atsumu rolling his hips against his morning wood, feigning a look of innocence. He knew he was doing it on purpose, biting his lips to hide that alluring cheeky grin. "Daaaaad?" Stretching his words jokingly as he leaned closer to Kita's face. But he knew if he spoke, the strained moan would fall from his lips. Kita wanted anything to stop him from grabbing Atsumu by the back of his throat and pulling him into a kiss as he grinds against his clothed cock. 

_Anything._

"You want us to stay home, right? Let's spend some time together" Osamu was propped up on his elbow, amused at watching his father's face contort quickly with different expressions, trying not to break. He needed to put his foot down; this is wrong; he can't encourage this. That is what Kita wants to say, but his thoughts betrayed him. An intrusive image of him being used as a doll by his sons, pumping every one of his holes with cum till that is the only thing leaking out of him for several days. Maybe the boys knew that, and that is why they bother him -- trailing kisses along his jawline, walking fingers up his thigh before they giggle like schoolgirls or Osamu's favorite thing, which is to whisper double entendres in his ears, waiting for a reaction. He knew the boys he raised would become so naughty several years down the line. Is he nervous? Kita Shinsuke could never be nervous.

Never. He thought till Atsumu trailed a delicate finger over Kita's throbbing cock. It twitched deliberately against his finger, sticky jets of precum hitting Kita's belly. He tightened his legs, turning his head away from either twin.

_Calm down._

"If you boys don't get ready for school, I will not bring any snacks home for dinner." His voice was flat and cold, enough to mask the shaky feeling inside. Atsumu rolled his eyes, about to respond with a snarky comment till Osamu's voice cut through his thoughts, "Tsumu." Atsumu had a look of astonishment, but he couldn't back down from Osamu's intense eyes, and soon he hung his head low like a guilty dog. Kita didn't expect it to work but was relieved, ignoring that pestering feeling of disappointment. Osamu left the room first, Atsumu filing behind him, arguing about who would use the bathroom first heard from the bedroom. Shinsuke laid in the same position, covering his face with his hands, flushed skin peeking through the gaps of his fingers. 

* * *

"Okay, breakfast on the table, they will have enough time," Shinsuke muttered to himself as he set down their steamed rice with rolled eggs amongst the other filling items. Of course, Osamu came into the dining area; first, his uniform pressed and cleaned compared to his yawning older brother that barely had his red tie loosened around his neck. Like a robotic motion, Kita immediately fixed Atsumu's tie before following the curves of Atsumu's muscles to brush off his sweater. He's gotten so tall, taller than Kita, reaching 6'0 compared to his delicate 5'9 build.

After he was done perfecting the wrinkled outfit while upturning his nose at the slightly covered stain on the breast pocket, he locked eyes with Atsumu. The twin leaned down in response, eye-level with his father, but he was focused on Kita's lips, "A kiss before I go?" he chuckled, knowing Kita wouldn't refuse. Kita sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to Atsumu, but he was met with a chuckle. "Nuh-uh." He sneered with a sly smile, "You have to work for it." Kita was cute when he was irritated, huffing slightly with an exasperated noise before grabbing onto Atsumu's sweater and getting on his tippy toes for a peck. But Atsumu grabbed his father's face, taking hold of his lips with a forceful capture, nipping and pulling at Kita's bottom lips for an opening.

Even if he wouldn't, Atsumu still entered his mouth, licking every spot, crevice before sucking on Kita's tongue as a reward. Muffled, Kita attempted to pull away but backed up into Osamu's body. Osamu wrapped his arms around Kita's slim waist, whimpering for a kiss as well. Atsumu didn't mind sharing at times, releasing Kita for a second only for Osamu to dominate his playing field. Those couple of seconds to breathe snatched away by Osamu's gentle, addictive kisses -- pulling away for moments to recapture Kita's lips again and again and again. Some moments through the haze, he saw moments of the twins sharing kisses with each other—the incestuous act causing him to shift with a new hunger on his mind. Kita tasted mint on his tongue as he kept up with both of his son's mouths till strings of saliva came from all their lips. 

He needed to sit; the only thing holding him up was Atsumu's hold on his face while Osamu gripped his waist. "B-breakfast," Kita stuttered out, happy that the apron he wore covered the tent in his pants in contrast with Osamu, who happily pressed against his lower back. "We have no time, dad." Atsumu said mockingly while releasing his Kita's face, "And besides, we already had our meal," a Cheshire smile spreading across the older twin's reddened lips. Shinsuke narrowed his eyes, breaking free from Osamu's hold before saying, "Fine. Hurry on to school, and I swear if you guys get another fight-".

"We know," Osamu replied flatly, "No **snack** after dinner." Shinsuke's words were caught in his throat, just the sounds of the twins' feet pattering out the door mixed with outside noises. Only one thing running through his mind as he finally felt his legs give in, rushing to sit in the chair.

_How did this happen?_


	2. how it started for them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins starting their obsession with their dad, kita.

❝ isn’t forbidden love delicious? when you can't help yourselves from falling... even though you are not supposed to. ❞ -- beautflstranger.

content warning: incest, underage

**third-person point of view.**

* * *

It was probably this day for them that sparked that attraction. Moments after, Kita tucked Atsumu and Osamu in their beds. It was unusual for the trio to be sleeping separately, and the twin boys were frustrated by their father’s unwillingness to give in to their demands. All three of them have been attached at the hip since the twins were born. Sleeping alone was a new feeling -- a lonely feeling they haven’t discovered. Tsumu immediately threw a fit, yelling and throwing things off the shelves, hot tears running down his face. His only option being consoled by his father, who held him and rubbed his back, accustomed to Atsumu’s tantrums. 

Samu just puffed his cheeks, his face reddened but not shedding a tear in front of his father. Delicately holding onto the hem of his Kita’s cardigan as he sat on the other side of him. “Samu,” Kita whispered tenderly, bringing him into the huddled circle that he made with Atsumu. It wasn’t long till their tense bodies melted under their father’s touch, fitting perfectly in the grooves of his arms like they are supposed to. Who knew preteens would throw such tantrums to sleep in their father's bed. Even though they have their own rooms, the boys have always slept with their father since birth; they kept each other company, and Kita never complained. He enjoyed their constant attention and the warm bodies that made him forget about his harsh reality. But for some reason, he wanted to sleep alone today, disrupting the comfort of their nightly routine.

"Tomorrow. You guys will sleep in my bed," Kita said while tucking Atsumu in bed, wiping his tears. "Such a baby," He cooed while grinning as the older twin huffed in response before twisting his body away from his chuckling father.

"Yer making us sleep alone and-" Atsumu's voice heightened, angrily gesturing at the clock on the wall, "And it's early.” Kita rolled his eyes, ignoring Tsumu’s whining as he walks over to Samu’s quiet corner. Samu's back was turned toward Kita, but it didn't bother him too much. It surprised him when Samu would pull his tantrums -- he always tried to act so maturely in front of his father. Kita pulled the blanket over Samu’s shoulder before kissing the back of his head. Before he could hear Tsumu whining about another thing, Kita walked back over and planted a peck on his forehead to appease his jealousy.

"The quicker you sleep, the faster you'll be back in my bed tomorrow," Kita softly whispered, “If I see you guys out your bed, you will sleep in your bed for the rest of the week.” His last sentence stern and taut like a leather belt, disciplining the two twins before they can act. The room was silent as Kita left, contrasting the lively chuckling and midnight talks they would all have before passing out from exhaustion. He felt exhausted, the emotions inside him in turmoil -- twisting from guilt to relief in mere seconds. He couldn’t help second-guessing his decisions from seeing those sad faces, but he needed to shake off those feelings. Kita couldn’t admit it to his twins, but he felt restless with pent up emotions that he couldn’t resolve with them in his bed. Ever since his failed marriage, he didn’t feel like he needed to worry about his carnal desires. His twins filled his neediness for affection, or so he thought. Now, he can’t help but imagine himself with any man or woman that walks in the room. Weird enough, he no longer desires to be on top but fucked senseless like the slut he is. Kita swallowed these embarrassing thoughts, but they resurfaced. These thoughts were like an overflowing dam, one crack away from exploding. 

Maybe this is the reason he was in his bed, breathing heavily as he stroked his cock -- warm in his hands, slick with his precum. 

“F-Fuck,” He whispered, bucking his hips into his hands as he gripped tighter, fire filling up in his belly. “Nnngh.” He cried out before biting his lips. The idea of Samu and Tsumu hearing him on the other side of his thin wall scared and excited him. Their eyes watching him fuck his own hands, spurts of cum hitting his bedsheets as he fingered his throbbing asshole. It was such a sexy thought, his horniness distracting him from how wrong that sounded. But Kita’s head was in the clouds, masked moans into his pillow as he continued pumping his cock. 

Kita was so distracted that he didn’t notice two pairs of eyes peeping in his door; if he took one glance, then he would see their reddened faces through the crack of the door. His troublemakers snuck out their beds, hoping to secretly sleep in their father’s bed but were met with a different scene. 

“Tsumu’, we should go back,” Samu whispered, gulping down his nervousness as he pulled on his brother’s sleeve. Tsumu ignored the request, eyes wide open as he observed his father’s moves. The delicate way his hands wrapped around his own cock paired with the shakiness of his legs as he pounded himself senseless was a masterpiece. Tsumu gripped his own throbbing erection, looking on with wonder. “Samu’ this is what he didn’t want us to see,” Tsumu said excitedly, immediately hushed by Samu’s worried looks. 

“Lets’ just go back to our room.” He seethed through his teeth, but Tsumu shook his head with a playful rhythm. 

“You wouldn’t say that if ya looked.” His voice was sing-song while slightly opening the door a little further, which Samu’ widened his eyes in response. He never saw his father in such a compromising position, mewling shaky moans as he played with himself with no care in the world.

“A-Ah.” Kita bent forward, subconsciously humping his against his bed, his breathy groans becoming louder which each stroke. The younger twin also found himself feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his pajama pants. Tsumu smirked, patting Samu’s erection that caused the younger twin to jump.

“S-Stop,” He panicked, pushing Tsumu hands away from him. But Tsumu kept fondling him, rubbing his twin’s erection tight circles that caused him to gasp.

“We have to rub it away like daddy.” Tsumu’s voice was almost innocent if it didn’t have an undertone of mischief. Samu backed against the wall, crossing his legs while shaking his head disapprovingly. Tsumu pressed against him, erection against erection before he mirrored Kita’s humping slowly but roughly. It was surprising that Kita couldn’t hear the rough sounds of Samu hitting the wall. 

“T-tsumu,” Samu breathed out, but Tsumu shushed him-- continuing to hump against his twin’s throbbing member, “If daddy hears us, will be in trouble.” Samu hated getting in trouble, but this feeling was unnatural to him. Feeling Tsumu’s hard-on press against his own made his stomach itch as he leaked a weird substance down his leg. It excited both the twins; Tsumu tried to giggle quietly but found out that his father was too distracted to hear their noises. Instead, both of the twins focused on their father’s strained voice -- the image of him vivid in their mind. Samu could still see in glimpses when Tsumu would move his head, his dad stroking his thick cock while penetrating himself with two fingers.

Samu found himself grinding against Tsumu, wanting to scratch this itch that seemed only pleased by his twin’s sloppy moves. Sometimes he was too rough, too fast; maybe Tsumu would hump against his stomach instead, but Samu enjoyed it. Nervous breaths coming from his quivering lips as he felt something rush up his shaft more and more. It was a similar sensation to needing to pee.

“Rub me. Rub it.” Tsumu spoke in short bursts as he snatched Samu’s hand, stuffing it down the front of his pajama pants. Samu grabbed hold of Tsumu’s smaller cock, comparing it to his father’s grown one. Slightly confused, all he could do was mimic his father’s strokes, which caused Tsumu to produce a high-pitched cry. Tsumu was fucking Samu’s hands at a fast, animalistic pace.

“Mmhm. A-ah. S-Samu. I can feel it.” Tsumu exclaimed, picking up speed as he thrusted into Samu’s hand. Samu continued jerking his brother’s cock, feeling the wet slime that coating his hand. “You too,” Tsumu strained before putting his hand in his brother’s pants, traveling up and down Samu’s shaft.

“I-I have to pee.” Samu’s legs tightened, tearing up a little as he pushed against Tsumu’s stronger form. “I really do. I s-swear,” Tsumu answered back, soft gasps following his words “M-me too.” Samu wanted to stop, but he reached a euphoric state as he grind against his brother’s hand.

Kita was in his own world, his mouth stuffed with his sheets as he quickened his pace. “I-I’m so close. Just a little more.” He gargled through silk fabric; he begged for release, arching his back in response.

Samu clawed his other hand up Tsumu’s back, “I c-can’t,” He stuttered out before he felt a sticky feeling wetting his pants. Most of it traveling down his legs, leaving a weird film. His hips bucked against Tsumu’s hand that continued stroking as he finished his orgasm, causing him to almost lose instant sense in his legs. Samu lazily jerked Tsumu back while he joined him in wetting the front of his pants with a big stain. 

Kita took it one step further, the audible sound of his moan heard by both the boys. His pent-up orgasm showering his sheets with loads of cum. He gasped, immediately lifting up to milk his cock as he made indiscernible sounds. He didn’t care to notice his twins, pressed up against each other in the hall -- grinding out their first orgasm.

“Samu,” Tsumu said shakily, still humping his semi-hard erection against his brother’s worn-out body. Samu couldn’t answer; he was tired, pointing toward their conjoined bedrooms with an unsteady finger. Tsumu thrusted a couple more times, milking his cock like his daddy. Obviously, this wasn’t his first time; experiencing this feeling multiple times in the bathroom. After his ejaculation finishes, Tsumu helped a drained Samu off the floor. Walking arm-in-arm back to their bedroom, too scared to inform their father of their pants-wetting incident.

After reaching his end, Kita wanted peace of mind, toppling on the bed and embracing the sleep that took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, for the long wait and the short chapter! i am hoping i have a better updating schedule later!  
> if you like this, come and talk to me on twitter @tootsieships.
> 
> more problematic and spicy behavior to relish in.  
> unedited. don't mind my grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for a ride, ladies and gentlemen in the kita household.  
> if you like this, come and talk to me on twitter @tootsieships.
> 
> more problematic and spicy behavior to relish in.  
> unedited. don't mind my grammar mistakes.


End file.
